


BAMF

by atoxicrose



Series: Anthem Omniverse [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoxicrose/pseuds/atoxicrose
Summary: “That’s some pretty fancy shooting there, cowboy,” Ellie says.The kid grins. “Thank ya kindly. Wanna see what else I can do with my ‘gun?’”Ellie just laughs. “Well, you may be a crack shot, kid, but your pickup lines need some work.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for day one of Tumblr’s Overwatch OC x Canon Week. The prompt is Firsts: Theme A – First Meeting.
> 
> A little bit of context for the dates here: Ellie exists in an AU where Overwatch exists in the same universe as Darksiders. Humanity was totally annihilated and then restored by the four Horseman of the Apocalypse – and a very determined human (Ellie). After the restoration, years are counted with the resurrection of humanity as the starting point.

_Overwatch headquarters, Zurich, Switzerland  
_ _Year 658 of the New Age_

Ellie leans against the window in the observation room of the base’s shooting range. There’s only one person on the range, a lanky kid wearing a cowboy hat. He knows he’s got an audience and he’s showboating. His shooting _is_ damn impressive, Ellie has to give him that. She snags a pair of earmuffs from the hook by the door and limps out onto the range.

As Ellie approaches the kid he holsters his pistol, tugs his earplugs out and turns to her, tipping his hat. He’s wearing cowboy boots and spurs, she notes, and an enormous belt buckle that reads BAMF – bad ass mother fucker.

“That’s some pretty fancy shooting there, cowboy,” Ellie says.

The kid grins. “Thank ya kindly.” Oh, his _voice_. Ellie was expecting a Texan twang, but instead it’s a southern drawl. “Wanna see what else I can do with my ‘gun?’”

Ellie just laughs. “Well, you may be a crack shot, kid, but your pickup lines need some work.”

The kid’s grin widens. “The name’s McCree.”

“Ellie Wade.”

“I ain’t seen you round here before.”

“I’m here on… let’s call it official business.”

“You with the UN, then?”

“Not exactly.”

McCree winks. “Ah, gotcha.”

Ellie rather doubts that. “How old are you, McCree?”

“Nineteen.”

“Reyes recruits teenagers?”

“Not usually. I was an exception.”

“With aim like that, I can see why.”

“You shoot?”

“I do. But I’m generally more of a CQC kind of girl.”

“Really now?” McCree looks Ellie over a bit skeptically. She barely reaches his shoulder.

“You want a demonstration, McCree?” Ellie’s tone is playful but her eyes flash.

“I think I’m all right, thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure, yeah. ‘Sides, I don’t think you oughta be doin’ much fightin’ with that on yer leg.” McCree nods at Ellie’s knee brace.

Ellie shrugs and grins. “I could still kick your ass though.”

“I believe ya. What’d ya do to it?”

“I tore a tendon.” McCree winces in sympathy. “I’m still gimpy, but it’s pretty much healed now.”

“Hey! No one’s allowed on the rage without ear protection!”

Ellie and McCree look around to see Reyes standing in the door of the range.

Ellie holds up the earmuffs. “I saw the sign, commander, I got them.”

Reyes just scowls. Behind him stands Death, arms crossed across his chest, scowling behind his mask too, Ellie’s sure.

“I should probably go,” she says. “It was a pleasure to meet you, McCree.”

McCree tips his hat. “The pleasure was all mine, darlin’.”

* * *

_Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Spain  
_ _Year 676 of the New Age_

Ellie returns to the watchpoint with Morrison in tow. The reappearance of the dead strike commander rocks the base to its foundations, but Ellie figures it doesn’t have much to do with her and leaves the old commander and Overwatch’s new coordinator to sort things out.

The watchpoint is much busier than it had been when Ellie left a few weeks before, quite a few agents responded to the recall. Among them is an honest-to-god cowboy, chaps and all.

There’s something familiar about him and it nags Ellie for days. She never manages to actually meet the man, but she frequently passes him the in hallways. He’s friendly, and tips his hat and winks as they pass. It isn’t until she notices his BAMF belt buckle that it clicks. It’s McCree, the kid she’d met at the shooting range of Overwatch’s Swiss headquarters nearly twenty years before.

It’s nearly a week after her return when Ellie finally gets the chance to talk to him. She’s eating dinner with Tracer in the dining hall when McCree approaches their table.

“This seat taken?”

Ellie shakes her head. “No, go ahead.”

Tracer looks up as he sits down. “Oh, have you two been introduced? Jesse, this is Ellie Wade, Ellie, that’s Jesse McCree.”

“You, uh, probably don’t remember, but we’ve met,” McCree says.

“I do, actually. You’re the crack shot with the awful pickup lines I met in Switzerland about twenty years ago.”

McCree grins. “Ya remember me! I’m flattered.”

“To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t have recognized you if it weren’t for that belt buckle. You grew up pretty, cowboy, it’s hard to believe that you and that scrawny teenager are the same person.”

McCree flushes and clears his throat. “Well, uh, that’s – ”

Ellie laughs and McCree breaks off with an awkward half-grin, reaching up to push the brim of his hat down to hide his blush.

“So, have your pick-up lines gotten any better?”

McCree grins and leans forward on the table. “Are you from Tennessee? Cause you’re the only ten I see,” his voice drops a little bit, and Ellie has to admit that it makes her stomach flutter pleasantly.

Ellie chuckles and rests her chin on her hand. “Well, your delivery is better at least.”

“Guess I’m just gunna hafta practice.”

“Why do I have the feeling that you’ll be practicing on me?”

“Well, ya seem interested, darlin’,” McCree says with a wink.

Ellie leans back in her chair.  “All right then, cowboy, let’s see what you got.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they proceed to spend the next eighteen months dancing around each other and drive the whole base crazy.
> 
> You can learn more about Ellie [here.](http://sta.sh/022dpttfb5ad)


End file.
